American Savage: Wrathful Heart
by Nightmares Around Winter
Summary: Nigel Ohanzee-Springfield is a young Native American-Walsh assigned to teach the class 3-A of Mahora in order to become a Magister Magi and find his father, but there's more to it then meets the eye. Nigel is forever struggling for his soul and mind.
1. Chapter 1

American Savage: Wrathful Heart

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the OCs. All else goes to…the guy who owns Negima. Ken something, the same guy who made Love Hina.

Author's Note: I originally put this story up for adoption, but they either were too wrapped in private matters or experienced technical difficulties. So all of this resulted in me taking back this story, so I'll try to keep it around but I won't update it a whole lot giving how I have several other works, please give them your support as well. Anyway, I feel glad to be working on the very first story I made and I hope those who read this before and those who are just reading this for the first time would all enjoy. This is an OC (or OOC depending on your point of view) centered story, if you don't like then don't read it.

"Hi" means talking

Hi Means thinking

**Hi** means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts

(Hi) means author's note

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Teacher

A wise person once said that life is a series of journeys. All are started differently and each person has a different way to get to their final destinations, some better than others, but all the same. In one Nigel Kayitah Ohanzee-Springfield's case, the train must be up in the top 3 of WROST MEANS OF TRASPORTATION, PERIOD. He been to a city a couple of times, but he didn't ride the transports because his home was more…out of the way for said devices. Nigel wasn't really happy, to be honest he was getting really annoyed, with his situation. A bouncy metal box full of cute school girls a couple years younger than him was a breeding ground for very, very bad rumors. The last thing Nigel needed was gossip about him being a molester or sex fiend before he actually started his teaching career.

Nigel never wanted to be a teacher, especially in Japan and DEFINITELY NOT in an all-girl school. He could see some of the girls steal glances at him before blushing deeply and look away shyly while others were openly staring at him, studying him with dreamy eyes before whispering something to their friends making them giggle lightly amongst themselves. Nigel rolled his narrow eyes in annoyance, normally causing such things would make most man swell with pride or get embarrassed and cringe away. Nigel, on the other hand, was used to getting such reactions and was, to be frank, annoyed by it.

Nigel just ignored it and watched his destination come closer by the second: Mahora Academy. Nigel kept a stoic look on his face, but inside his mind he was both impressed and confused by the vastness of the school. 'How can anyone think building a school THAT big is a good idea? The place could be its own city. I feel that the spirits are weak here, but yet that tree is so ENORMOUS that it had to have magical help, European arts most likely.' He thought as the train came closer to the school's station. 'It is a very nice looking place though.'

Nigel was in caught up in his own musings that he was caught off guard when a girl slammed into him. Nigel instinctively wrapped his arms around the girl as they both headed done to the ground, they landed on his back with a loud thud making the entire car looking over at them. Nigel could only see a shade of reddish brown eyes looking into his and the warmth of the girl's breathe on his lips, they probably would have kissed if it wasn't for the girl's…considerable 'attributes' pressed against his chest.

"Whoops! Sorry about that handsome. Are you all right?" the girl asked as she got off of Nigel. "Yeah I'm fine." Nigel said flatly as he stood up and brushed off his suit. Nigel managed to get a better look at the girl who slammed into him. She was very attractive girl around ages 14-16. Her eyes were indeed a reddish brown, almost a maroon at a distance. She had lilac colored hair and fair skinned. The way she smiled at him sort of reminded Nigel of a mountain lioness before it pounces. "My name is Kakizaki Misa." She said in the traditional Japanese way.

"What's your name?" She asked as she leaned in close, too close, as she eyed him more. "Ohanzee-Springfield, Nigel." He stated simply as he noted that her breasts, which were roughly a large C, were pressing against his arm. He did his best to ignore her, but if he looked closely at the girl she could see that she was thoroughly enjoying flirting him. 'So handsome!' she mentally squealed as she looked over him, she just dumped her loser of a boyfriend a few days ago and was already looking for a new man, funny how fate just seemed to smack her with this exotic, striking man.

He had dark coffee skin, which sort of reminded her of her classmates Mana and Zazie, with long black hair that went to his mid back in a wild ponytail. He wore a blood red suit that highlighted his skin and high color nicely and hide his, from what she can tell, well toned body. He was fairly tall too, almost as tall as Kaede if not little shorter or taller. He had an attractive, slim face with some roguish features and his face was fixed in state of passiveness that seemed to be made from seeing and knowing things that most people don't. He had thin goatee and mustache growing in that made him look world-weary and wise, like he was smarter than his own age which she guessed to be about a year or two older. He had a long, thin white scar around his neck, almost like someone tried to murder him. He had black tribal line tattoos under his eyes that curved upwards towards his nose, but the one feature that was hands down his most striking and outlandish was his eyes themselves. They were the brightest, purest shade of royal purple she has ever seen. She didn't even think humans could have that color eyes.

As she processed his looks one thing came to her mind: want. She was, by nature, a very flirty and impulsive person. Once she see a boy she wants she has no problem going after him, so when she sees an exotic good-looker like Nigel. He's as good as hers. Though in honesty, she wasn't really into older guys, that was Asuna's things, but regardless this person certainly might make her convert.

"So where are you from?" She asked. Nigel gave her a look, like he was studying her, "Here and There. No where important." He answered coldly as he watched the school coming closer. "Sooo what are you doing in Mahora? It's an all-girl school." Misa went on, she was determined. Most people would have stopped by now. "Business." He answered as the train door opened and he, along with thousands of school girls, rushed on to their classes. Misa soon lost herself in the crowd as they seemed to drag her off.

Nigel stood out in the crowd of girls, more so than he liked. He looked off to the side to see a girl with orange hair and heterochromia, her left eye was blue and the other was green, was running along with a girl with chocolate colored eyes and hair skating alongside the orange-haired one. The brown haired girl seemed so…familiar. "My how much you have changed, Negi-kun." Nigel stopped at the foot of the steps and looked up to see a older man, roughly in his 40's or 50's. "Takamichi," Nigel said coldly, "How many times to stop calling me by that stupid name?"

END

* * *

Okay so I know that this is a short chapter, but that's how I do things, a short chapter to get people interested and then the chapters gradually get longer. So I hope you leave a review and favorite this story. Also, I have a question to ask you: Is Nigel Ohanzee-Springfield an OC or just a VERY OOC Negi? I leave that up to you guys. Lastly, I apologized of this chapter is a mess. I sent this chapter to my BETA awhile ago but I haven't heard form them in a while. So I decided to post it anyway and when they do give me the fixed chapter I'll just swap em out. Hope you people enjoyed this.

From,

Nightmares Around Winter


	2. Chapter 2

American Savage: Wrathful Heart

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the OCs. All else goes to…the guy who owns Negima. Ken something, the same guy who made Love Hina.

Author's Note: Hey, so apparently the purge that was going in that I told you about in the last chapter has died down. So it should be safe for me to post this chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did typing it.

"Hi" means talking

_Hi _Means thinking

**Hi** means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts

(Hi) means author's note

* * *

Chapter 2: The Secret

Nigel's mood had fully demised by the end of his first class. First, they set up a prank for him, a falling eraser and bucket with arrows with suction cups as tips came flying out of virtually no where. Naturally he didn't fall for it, but it was still a bother getting those arrows off of his wall since they had super glue in them. And then he found out that the one, flirty girl from the train was in his class. Then one of his new students, the same orange red one he saw this morning, named Asuna Kagurazaka started to yell at him. Calling him a pervert and a lair, he put her in her place when he showed her the student ledger that Takamichi gave him. And when that was done, all of his students came rushing at him asking him pointless question like: Did he have a girlfriend or what did the tattoos on his face mean.

He powered through but was ultimately annoyed. He wished he had something much simpler, like an assassin or mercenary, for his final test. But instead he had to get a classroom full of yippy, loud, overly energetic and teenage girls. Though there were a few things about his class and the girls in them that did get his attention.

One was the ghost in his room, he couldn't make out much but given the circumstances he assumed that it was the spirit of a student. He made a mental note to perform the Calling Back Ritual sometime soon. The ritual was a powerful ceremony that was designed to reach out and bring forth human spirits trapped in what his people called 'The Un-Life,' others know it as Purgatory. He must perform it soon or else the girl's spirit will be forever trapped there. Nigel's people always believed that their duty was to help guide lost souls to the Spirit World, even those who weren't their own fallen.

Second was the short, blond girl that seemed to glare at him. Nigel sensed that she was very powerful and a vampire, more powerful than most vampires he ever encountered. Before all this, Nigel was part of the Tribal Magic Association, a creation of his grandfather that was formed to protect fading styles of ancient magic, collect and protect magical artifacts for natives of the region they are found in and to hunt down abominations of nature. One such abomination was vampires. Nigel already went to the dean about this but reassured him that she was harmless. Nigel immediately thought the old man was senile. He promised that he wouldn't try anything…but he wouldn't hesitate to kill her if things go awry. Her name was also a curiosity to him, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, the same name of the infamous vampire that was killed by THAT man.

Third was the vampire's companion, Chachamaru Karakuri. She had long, metallic ears and had metal joints with a bleak, expressionless face. It wouldn't take a moron to place two and two together and see that the girl was artificial. He was naturally surprised by this but managed to hide it under his passive mask. He was generally curious about this girl, but her interaction with the vampire made him concern.

Fourth was the student name Mana Tatsumiya. She had skin dark enough that if his tribe were here they might think she was some long lost sister. What put him off about her was the dark magical power about her. It was immense, strong, and wicked like a demon that had a helping hand in the destruction of that small Walsh village that he loved. He also felt uneasy when her yellow gaze pierced him and she had a smile that, though attractive, held a certain killing intent against him. She also didn't like the way she...flirted with him…by licking her lips in a suggestive manner towards him.

Fifth was Zazie Rainyday, strange name for a strange girl. The markings of the tear drop and a scar on her face were what drew Nigel's attention to the dark skin girl with the white hair. Her skin was a couple shades darker then Mana's which made her hazel eyes stand out. She eyed in a curious manner, almost like she was expected him. He could feel a low magical presence about her that either met that she had some magical power or she had a lot and was hiding it very well.

The last one was Akira Okouchi. She seemed to be a normal girl, naturally beautiful face with blue eyes and brown hair in a ponytail. But to Nigel's senses, he could tell the trances of magical powers that came from a spirit, a water one to be more exacts. Though the traces were faint, so that meant one of her ancestors, a great great great grandparent to be more factual, and given that he was in Japan he assumed that her ancestor was a Kappa, but he decided against that theory. He decided that it was an issue best investigated at a later time.

So here he was sitting on the fountain in the school plaza, looking at the ledger. He saw the girl with the brown hair this morning, Konoka Konoe. He didn't know why, but that name seemed so…familiar to him. There was another name like that to and it was Setsuna Sakurazaki. He didn't know why the names had the effect they did on him but he ignored it for now when he saw, a Nodoka Miyazaki with a large stack of books.

Nigel watched her with expecting eyes, he seen this sort of thing more than once so he summoned a thick, misty cloud to his hand. When the girl took the first steps down the long stair case she instantly lost her balance and fell over the side screaming as the pavement neared. With an instant motion Nigel pulled a long wooden staff out of the mist and pointed at the falling girl before muttering a spell that caused a little twister to slow her fall while he casted a sleeping spell as well so she won't see his deeds.

He noticed that the twister was dying, so he channeled the mist to his feet and with blinding speed given by the mist ran with blinding speeds. The twister died letting the girl to gravities whim, but Nigel managed to slide on his knees and catch the girl in his arms. With a sigh, he set the girl down on the floor. "The person once feared on 3 continents…forced to be a babysitter." he sneered in Shakrowian, the language of his people.

"That was awesome!" He heard a girl call out. With cold sweat and sudden fear, he turned around to see the face of one of his students in awe. Sakurako Shiina to be exact, she had blond hair and blue eyes that had stars in them. Her mouth was fixed in a gap of shock and bewilderment. "Damn it." He hissed in his tribal tongue as he got up and grabbed the cheerleader by the elbow harshly, "Hey! That hurts!" She whined.

"Be quiet." He sneered coldly at her as she dragged her to the park.

* * *

END

Hey guys! So this is the next chapter after a long time so I hope you enjoy it, as short as it is. I'm in my last year of High School so juggling that, with college scholarships and my other stories, I won't be working on this a whole lot. I also sent this chapter to my BETA a while ago, but I haven't heard from them in a while so I went ahead and posted it. So please excuse any grammar, spelling or any other problems. I did say there was some major OCCness so why not a creepy Mana? Hope to see you next chapter and that you look at my other stuff.

From,

Nightmares Around Winter


	3. Chapter 3

American Savage: Wrathful Heart

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the OCs. All else goes to…the guy who owns Negima. Ken something, the same guy who made Love Hina.

Author's Note: Let me clarify on one thing. I follow the Manga story line to my best but I take the character designs mostly from the second anime. So please don't get confused when I describe the girls according to that.

"Hi" means talking

'Hi' means thinking

**Hi** means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts

(Hi) means author's note

* * *

Chapter 3: Welcoming

Nigel slammed Sakurako against a tree before pinning her there with a deadly glare and a strong hand with a vice-like hold on her shoulder, "You will speak nothing of this." He said with a voice cold enough to make even the most unbearable tundra seem like a melting ice cube in hot tea. Sakurako was feeling a strange mix of fear and attraction. His face was so close to her that she could feel his eerily calm breath on her face, not to sound too corny but he even looked more handsome up close, even though he had the eyes of certain doom that made her stomach trample in fear.

She only nodded in response. Nigel glared at her for a few more seconds before letting go of her, "Good." He said, "Through I WILL be watching you." Sakurako only nodded once more as she grew a faint blush. "So you'll ALWAYS be watching?" She asked. Nigel glared at her more intensely, "Don't make me erase your memory," He threatened, "Out of all the spells I've mastered, the one to erase memories has always eluded me. So I will have to erase every single thought you ever had and every will have."

"W-What?" She asked."I'll turn your mind into a vegetable." He clarified as he crossed his arms. "Okay." She said as she started to smile. "So just what exactly?" She asked as she eyed the tattoo on his wrist that was poking through his suits sleeve. It sort of looked like a gaping snake. Nigel eyed her once more, "I'm a mage and shaman of the Shakrowian tribe." He said simply, "So unless you have something important to ask, we're done here." Sakurako nervously chuckled at that, "Not much of a conversationalist, are you?" She asked lightly.

* * *

Meanwhile

"HOW CAN YOU ALLOW THIS!?" shouted a dark-skinned teacher named Gandolfini as he slammed his fists on the old man's desk. "Nigel Ohanzee-Springfield is a sick, sociopathic sadist and you just let him in here?!" He went on. The dean was silent as he watched the teacher face, fixed in an expression of hate and fear. "Nigel comes highly recommended by Mangus, I don't see why having him here is a problem." He stated. Gandolfini started to trample with his emotions, "That was 8 maybe 9 years ago, Dean." He said, "You don't know what he's like…" He went on.

Dean Konoe studied him more, "You're speaking from personal experience?" He asked. Gandolfini was taken aback by the old man's question. Konoe offered a seat that Gandolfini took with a sigh. "3 years ago I was hired by a man to collect a mask in some ancient Aztec pyramid in Costa Rica." He started, "It was me and 3 other mages that I knew, my friends." He went on as he voice got colder, "We entered the pyramid, but we had some problems."

"Nigel had his own group there?" He asked, but was surprised when Gandolfini shook his head. "No, he was alone." He said, "He…He was there with the mask strapped to his belt, wearing that damn red suit." He went on, "We told him that we came for the mask and will fight him for it if he didn't hand it over." The dean raised an eyebrow at this, "And then what happen?" He asked.

The dark-skinned mage turned a shade of pale that matched Evangeline's own skin, "He…He killed them. Took out his knife and he…killed them…he didn't even use magic." He said. The Dean was taken slightly back by this, "He killed the first own by cutting his throat so deep that he was nearly headless when he hit the floor, the other one he…he literally cut him open and spilled his organs like…like a gory waterfall…he then just….ripped the head off the last one with his bare hands….all the while smiling faintly." He said.

"How did you survive?" The Dean asked. Gandolfini took of his suit overcoat and pulled his shoulder out of his shirt to show the ugly, white jagged scar that circled where his arm and shoulder met. "He sliced my arm off and beat me down with it. I got 7 of my teeth knocked out and my left eye got knocked out of its socket. As I was going unconscious he said that 'I wasn't worth to stain his knives.'" He said coldly before his anger flared, "So tell me, how can I work with a…a monster like that!?"

The dean nodded, "I understand your anger, but Nigel is important to have in this school for two reasons, and one is personal." He stated as he opened his eyes to show the deadly serious look on his face, "Nigel is the grandson of Kolowassi Jericho Ohanzee, the founder of the Tribal Magic Association." Gandolfini crossed his arms, "Never heard of it." Dean nodded in understanding, "They started about 20 years ago, they are a newcomer but they are already a force to be reckoned with. After all, Nigel is among the best they have." Gandolfini sneered at that.

"And I know from personal experience as well how horrible Kolowassi himself can be...he's malice…is unheard of yet. They're never has been a being I've feared more than him, not even Eva can scare me the way that…thing can." He said as he took on his own haunted look in his eyes, "That's part of the reason why I must use Nigel to form an alliance with him." He said. Gandolfini gave the old man a confused look, "Why align yourself with such a person?" He asked.

The dean got up and walked to the window, the sky was an faded orange color as the sun started to set, "Sometimes you must declare your loyalty to the devil to stay out of he's way." He said. Gandolfini sighed as he got up, "Very well, but do you mind telling me this other reason why you let Nigel come here?" The dean looked over at the man, "He saved my granddaughter." He stated simply.

* * *

Later

Nigel was standing in the corner of the cafeteria was his welcoming party was going on. Sakurako said that there was something she wanted to show him, so with hesitance he followed her. So how was surprised when she pushed him into a dark room and closed the door, he was getting ready to kill a few. So imagine he's surprise when the lights come on and most of his students with several party poppers come out of nowhere.

He smiled faintly and said that he was thankful, but in reality he just wanted to be left alone. It wasn't that he didn't like social gatherings, he'd been to a couple in his tribe, but he just didn't want anything to do with this class. Other then teach them, make sure they pass and then leave so he can do more important things. He scanned the room several times and notice how some of the girls would openly stare and smiled flirtingly at him. He's eyes would always land on Sakurako though as she talked with her friends and fellow cheerleaders.

He was eyeing them every time they made a gasp or laugh about something. He was so distracted by his paranoia that he didn't notice the girl approaching him. "Hey, Nigel-baka." He coldly turned to see the girl who questioned his authority, "What do you want, Asuna." He hissed at her. "Relax I have something to ask of you, mage." Nigel's eyes went wide with shock as the alien-colored irises held a gleam of shock. "What are you talking about?" He asked hastily. "I've seen you save Honya-chan earlier today. So unless you don't want me to tell Kazumi or Haruna and then having the whole school know, then hear me out."

Nigel sneered at the orange haired girl infront of him, a part of him was considering killing her but his more logical side won over. He hated admitting defeat, but sometimes it was the wiser choice. "So…what do you want?" He said coldy as he glared at her. She jump at his hate filled gaze. "I want you to see what Takahata-sensei thinks of me." She confessed. Nigel then gave her a surprised but disgusted look "Takamichi? You have a crush on him? That's…disturbing." He said. Asuna blushed, "What's wrong with that?!" She shouted. Luckily the class didn't seem interested as the just talked. But there were a few eyes watching.

"Well for starters he's old enough to be your father, maybe even your grandfather, another is that he's a teacher, you're a student." He said, "I would go on, but there isn't enough hours in a day." Asuna's blushed more and grew angrier, "Just tell me what he thinks of me." She hissed. Nigel rolled his eyes as he went up to the older man. "Ah, Nigel-kun. How was your first day?" He asked kindly. "A nightmare," He said rudely, "What do you think of Kagurazaka?"

"Asuna-kun?" Takahata said, "I understand you and her got off on the wrong foot," Nigel looked over at Asuna's impatient face out of the corner of his eye, "You have no Idea." He hissed. "But Asuna-kun is a hard worker and a good girl once you get to know her." Takahata assured with a smiled. Nigel nodded, "Have a good one." He said as he walked over to the anxious orange-haired girl. "He said you're a good girl and a hard worker, now git." He said as he shooed her. Asuna started to fume, "I WANTED YOU TO USE MAGIC!" She snapped at him. Nigel gave her a smile that a sinister trickster would gave to a victim, "Then you should have said something." He said. He made a general smirk as he watched the girl fumed and stomped away.

"Nigel-kun~" He heard a girl cooed, he turned to see the pinkette named Makie along with a group of her friends, the group itself was just deemed as the 'Sports Club' due to each of the girls involvement with athletics. Makie was in rhyme gymnastics, Yuna was in basketball, Akira was in swimming and Ako was in soccer. "What is it, Makie?" he asked her. He noticed how the group of girls blushed and some started to giggle. "Would you like to sit down and eat with us? Chao and Satsuki make the best food ever!" Yuna asked with a smile and a wink.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm not hungry." He said, just as his stomach betrayed him with a growl that was loud the most of the girls stopped and stared at him. He blushed faintly, "Of course…what's a few plates?" He admitted with defeat. He blushed when the sporty girls surrounded him and dragged him to the buffet ran by Satsuki and Chao. The smell was so intoxicating, exotic, and wondrous. He's mouth was watering, he didn't eat anything for the past two days, due to the plane and partially because he wasn't going to pay a lot of money for a meal.

"Ah, Nigel-sensei, I was wondering if you were coming over." Chao said cheerfully as he approached the counter. Satsuki blushed faintly as she saw him, Chao noticed this as she smiled. She knew that the cute chubby girl had a crush on the foreign teacher. Nigel nodded lightly, "It smells great." He said as he looked at the food, it all looked great and the sight made him starving. "What do you suggest?" He asked. Chao smiled brightly, "I recommend the pork buns!" She said cheerfully.

Nigel nodded as he got a plate full of the white buns as he made way for a seat. The second he sat down several of the girls started to rush them, but curse silently when the chairs were instantly taken by the sports group girls. The others swore under their breath at that. Nigel bit into and the bun exploded with flavor in his mouth. "This is pretty good." He admitted as he devoured it. The other girls smiled at him before they started talking to each other.

As Nigel ate, he studied them more closely. He would admit that they all where attractive in their own way. Makie had a sunny and cheerful charm that works well with her cute face and seem to shine in her green eyes. Yuna had a tomboyish style that reminded of the female warriors in training of his tribe, they were quite easy going but they've yet to experience the horrors of violence like he had. So he might learn to like Yuna for that, but he can also since some magical power within her waiting for her to discovered. She must have had a great lineage of magical family in her blood. Akira had more of a natural beauty to her, sort of like the stories his elders told of clam lovely maidens that were always the subject of many man's lust. The magical power he felt from her before was much more powerful and prudent. Sort of like an alluring smell. Her blue eyes and black hair seemed to shine with calm power. The last one, Ako, was a very shy girl and that made her more attractive, but she seemed like she tried to fade into the background like her ego was gone if not so faded, or like she was hiding something.

He kept eyeing them for a while that didn't seem to notice that Yuna staring at him. "You have a thing for breasts?" She said loudly and just when Nigel took a bite of his bun, so he started to chuck violently as the bun stuffed itself down his windpipe, after he coughed it out. He noticed that the other girls were watching. He blushed faintly, "What makes you think I'm doing such a thing?!" He snapped, Yuna smiled as she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Mine are still growing." She said flirtingly.

Nigel blushed deeply at that as the girls, including the ones at the table, were glaring daggers at the basketball player who just smiled coyly and give him a wink. Nigel rolled his eyes at that as he looked away and munched on his bun.

The rest of the party went on well. There was a moment where Chao and Fei Ku got into a fight. He went to interfere, but was stopped by Ayaka who explained that it was just a show in his honor. He stopped and watched as they delivered there kicks and blows against each other. He was impressed by the skill he saw, most of the styles he learned where mainly used with his knives or other weapons so it was fascinating to see a hand-to-hand fight that wasn't boxing or wrestling.

Makie did some of her rhythmic gymnastics for the party. Nigel never learned much about things, he studied and practiced free-running or parkour but he never really thought much of gymnastics. Yet dispute his general altitude towards gymnastics, it was quite a good show. He gave her a slow clap when she was done and took a bow. Gymnastics seemed to be right up her alley.

Then Zazie had a unique show. She don a rather raveling jester outfit as she did acrobatics as well as magic tricks. There were a few moments when their eyes would meet and he felt a ping in his stomach that sent him a guard. He made sure to really keep an eye out on her as he watched her do more acrobatics. She did a rather fantastic illusions involving fat pink birds that seemed to just poof out of nowhere.

At the end of it all, Ayaka something had rolled in underneath a thick curtain. "Attention everyone!" She called as everyone gave her attention, "To fully welcome Nigel-sensei to Mahora I had this," She pulled the curtain off to reveal a bronze bust in his exact likeness in both impressive and unsettling detail. 'She even got the tattoos down.' He thought as he took a look closer at it. "Thank you…it's….different." he said as he tried to fake politeness. 'Damn…no wander why people think I'm scary.' He thought as he studied his own likeness.

Ayaka's eyes seemed to glow at his words as he grabbed his hands in a loving matter, "Oh it means the world to me to hear you say that sensei!" She said as her eyes seemed to grow stars in them. Nigel blushed and gave her a concerned look as he tried to break her hold. When he finally did he turned to the rest of the students, "I thank you for this welcoming gesture, but I must no retire for the night. I suggest you do the same, after all classes start in the morning." He said as he turned to leave, he can hear the groans as he did. Whether it was because of school or his departure was up in the air.

As he did, he didn't notice the ghostly form following him. Nobody did.

* * *

A few minutes later

Nigel was carrying his bags through the hallway of the dorm. He took another look at the paper with the number of the room that he was staying for about a week. He cursed the dean for coming up with the idea of having him live under the same roof as his students and then have him change rooms weekly among them in an attempt of social interaction. As he kept walking he started to think about the people of his village.

He wondered how they were dealing with things. Cammy would be having her womanhood ceremony soon, Xander will be going on his first hunt soon alone, Comrade might be having trouble with the new wife and baby. He smiled a rare good natured one as he thought back to his tribe that he barely didn't notice that he was already that he was already at the room. He gave it a strong knock, but nobody answered. He knocked again and this time it came open, "Hello," He greeted, "I'm supposed to be living with you for a week. I hope you don't mind." He said to the girl.

END

* * *

Sooooo here's your choices for the roommate(s):

Mana

Haruna and Kazumi

Misa and Zazie.

So pick one and tell me via review or PM. Have a good one.

From,

Nightmares Around Winter

P.S.

Can anyone care to be the BETA for this? I think my old one left the site.


	4. Chapter 4

American Savage: Wrathful Heart

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the OCs. All else goes to…the guy who owns Negima. Ken something, the same guy who made Love Hina.

Author's Note: Let me clarify on one thing. I follow the Manga story line to my best but I take the character designs mostly from the second anime. So please don't get confused when I describe the girls according to that. Though I try to keep them as cannon to the manga as possible there WILL be some OOCness.

"Hi" means talking

'Hi' means thinking

**Hi** means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts

(Hi) means author's note

* * *

Chapter 4: Nightmare

Mana Tatsumiya gave her teacher a small smile as she opened the door for him, "Of course, Nigel-sensei." She said as Nigel nodded and entered her room. The first thing he noticed were the trophies for marksmanship and Biathlons. He made a mental note to NOT try to anger her, he been shot at before and he didn't quite like it. "I see you're quite the marksman." He said as he indicted her trophies as he sat down his bags. Mana was wearing a dark overcoat with a black shirt and jeans that matched her coat.

"Yes, I hobby I got from my father before he passed on." She said, her smile never left her face. "I'm sorry for your lost, what was your father like, Mana?" He asked as he got a closer look at her first place trophies. "His name was Kenji Tatsumiya," She replied as she turned to Nigel, "He was actually a friend of Zara Zolema." She said. Nigel's eyes went wide at that name, "How did he know my adoptive mother?" He asked with concern. Mana smiled at him more, "Relax, Nigel-sensei. I'm harmless unless angered," She assured him, "He told me that he worked with Zara, Vikas and Erica, your birth mother, from time to time." She said.

"So he was a mercenary?" He asked as he crossed arms and sat down on a chair close by. "Yes, water?" She asked as she gestured towards the kitchen, he nodded. Mana smile seemed to widen very little as she walked into the kitchen. In a few seconds she came out and handed him a tall glass, he nodded his thanks as he swallowed some of the precious liquid, Mana noticed the tattoo of the snake on his wrist. "So sensei, tell me about yourself? After all as two magically aware people we don't have a lot of secrets." She stated as she sat in a chair close to him. Nigel studied her for a few moments.

"There isn't a lot to talk about. My birth mother died bringing me into this world and I was raised by Zara, who was the closest thing to a mother I had. She died when I was ten, I've lived with my grandparents in the Shakrowian tribe ever since." He said coldly. "Anything else?" Mana asked, she knew that he was hiding something from her. "YES." He said sternly. Mana frowned faintly at his guarded nature as he got up.

"I'll be grading papers from today and then I'll be going to bed." He said as he walked over to his bag and pulled out the worksheets and started to grade them. Mana frown more as he continued to ignore her, "So what's it like?" She asked. "What does what feel like?" He said as he worked on one from Makie. "To be the son of the Thousand Master?" She said. She was shocked when she heard the sound of a loud snap. She looked over at Nigel and saw his pen was broken in his vice like grip with blue ink and spilling onto the paper.

"Don't…ever speak that name…in my presence." He hissed as he turned to face her. Mana was taken slightly aback and became disturbed at the sight of his eyes. They were glowing with bitter hatred and malice. The pupils were shifted into narrow, snake-like slits as the seemed to send the very feeling of death and despair in her. "You have no idea what that man has done to me and to those I cared for." He went on before his eyes turned to normal.

Mana didn't have a proper explanation to want she saw in those royal purple orbs. She experienced a lot of things and came across things that she had trouble explaining, but no words could compare to what she felt when Nigel give her that look. "I…I apologized." She said sincerely. Nigel got up and washed his hands from the ink and saw that him breaking the pen had cut his palm deeply. He conjured some soul-mist and retrieved a small healing kit from it and stitched up his hands. "I'm going out." He said simply as he left the door.

Mana crossed her arms and her frown deepened, "What are you?" She asked, more to herself as she stared at the door.

* * *

A Few Moments Later

The school grounds were nearly empty with the lights from a few classrooms as Nigel walked out. It was a lot warmer in Japan when compared to the reservation over on the Washington-Canadian border. He didn't like the warmth, it was never good for his disorder but right now he didn't care. He just wanted to get away so that the girl who was his roommate wouldn't witness the scowl of painful hate and the tears steadily going down his face.

Right before his eyes he could see the fires burning in the distance as all he could see was the scene that poets and historians would always described as chaos. People running and screaming like bloody murder as they became petrified or cut into pieces like a sadistic and crazed bear would do to a fawn. The smell of violence and smoke clogged his nose as if it was voluntarily trying to choke him with the heavy scent. He can hear the screams of the people as they ran away from certain death and discord and overall hell but only fail as they were tortured by their demonic capturers. All of this were want befall him at the mention of THAT man's name.

He marched as he rubbed his eyes from the tears that burned his eyes. He didn't bother to look up at the moon, the full moon that made the night bright in such an eerie way that would drove most away as the crawling and revolting feeling of instinct telling one to stay away. Especially this road that was famous for attacks. In his own anger and despair as the dreaded photographic memory brought him down a memory line that will haunt him forever, but that all stop when he felt an all too familiar presence.

"Out for a midnight stroll boya?" He snapped as he looked up and saw a tall, buxom blond woman wearing a witch's hat with a corset and tattered cape. The woman had blue icy eyes that seemed to pierce on to the ground, especially when she smiled wide enough to reveal her threating fangs. Nigel went on to glare at her, "Scaring me is useless. I've killed many of your kind before, vampire." He said calmly.

The vampire sneered at him, he smiled faintly at that. "In fact you can just in time. I have some anger that needs an outlet." He said. The vampire smirked as she pulled out two small vials, "Don't even think I'm like those fools who disgrace the vampire kind." She said as she tossed them. The vials exploded into ice. Nigel summoned a soul-mist to his hand as he delivered a blow that shattered the attack. "Alchemy? I'm impressed." He said, "Your kind usually always starts with just lunging at me, fangs out."

The vampire smirked as she took flight into the night sky. Nigel sneered as he summon his wooden staff and took off after her.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Kazumi sighed as she stretched her arms as she walked over to the dorms. She spent most of the school day trying to dig up whatever she can about Nigel. The guy screamed 'STORY OF THE YEAR!' but no matter how hard she looked through the system, nothing came up. Even strange was that Takamichi and the dean didn't give her a lot of information. Takamichi said that he came from a rough background and his parents weren't around and the dean said that he was recommended highly. But that was it.

They didn't tell her where he got his education, where he came from, they even bother to tell her basic information like his date of birth or blood type. Though even through all that, all it did was build up her curiosity. She was started to stretch a bit, till she saw one of her classmates walking towards her. "Hey Chizuru!" She said as she waved at the girl famous for having largest bust in the class. The girl smiled charming at the reporters, "Evening, Asakura-san." She greeted.

"What are you doing out this late? It's almost curfew." Kazumi asked. "I'm going back the astronomy lab, I think I've forgotten something there and…well it is a nice night isn't it?" She said as she looked up at the surprising amount of stars in the sky, one usually wouldn't see a lot of the stars since the light pollution from the nearby city will make most of them unseen by the naked eye, but to see this many out was sort of like an omen. "Yeah, I have to admit it is." Kazumi said, but she saw a sudden fast moving shadow sped through the air followed by another one. "WOAH! Did you see that?!" She gasped.

"See what?" Chizuru asked as she squinted her eyes. Kazumi grabbed her hand and ran her to the astronomy building. "COME ON! I SMELL A SCOOP IN THE AIR!" Kazumi said as she ran as fast as she can. "SLOW DOWN! YOU'RE HURTING MY WRIST!" Chizuru called after the active reporter.

* * *

With Nigel and Eva.

The vampre was taking Nigel on an aerial chase. She smirked mockingly at he with a faint undertone of actual impress that he manage to keep on her tail. She watched as he summoned 6 wind clones. Two were armed with bows, another pair with spears and the last pair had tomahawks. She watched as the tomahawk charged forward at her, she dodged them with ease as one with a spear came charging at her, she dodged it but the tip stabbed her flowing cape and sliced it.

"HEY!" She shouted as she destroyed the clone with an icy explosion. Nigel appeared above her and jumped down on her with a knife drawn. She gasped as Nigel landed on her so suddenly that she and he were plummeting to the roof of a school. Land came hard as Eva groaned and Nigel rolled to the other side but got to his feet quickly as he pulled out his bow and arrow. The arrow was special, it was infused with forces of the evil road, the dark side of the tribal teachings of what Nigel was trained in.

The tip was blacken with vile power that the very sight seemed to ran chills down the spines of everyone living, even the vampire seemed to get vaguely uneasy at the sight. She smirked at him, showing her fangs. "You caused enough trouble for me." He said as he pulled the arrow back, "You're not going to hurt me." She said smugly. Nigel sneered, "This arrow is the same type that I've used to kill thousands of your kind. Don't think just because you can use magic that you can get away from me alive." He expressed his point as he drew the bow back.

"No, you won't." The vampire suddenly got short as he impressive bust went down. Nigel's eyes went wide at the sight, "Evangeline A.K. McDowell." He hissed. Eva spread her arms out, "Surprised?" She asked teasingly. "To be honest, not really, I feel that I should kick my own ass for not putting the obvious evidence together, but then again: you WERE supposed to be dead."

The vampire seemed to frown at that, "I see, well this is just one surprise after another for you isn't it?" She asked, Nigel noticed how she glance behind him. Before he had a chance to look behind him, the bow was smacked out of his hands and were brought behind his back in a steel vice-like grip. He struggled and swore in his native language, he managed to turn his head around enough to see a glimpse of green hair and mechanical ears. "I'm sure you know Chachamaru, another one of your students. Sensei~." She cooed menacingly.

Nigel grimaced at the tightness, "It must be such a shame isn't it? To be a son of Nagi Springfield." Eva said fiendishly, Nigel glared at her with anger. "To bare such a burden," she said as she got closer to his neck, "To be my escape from this place. Shame, you look a lot like your father." She said as he bared out her fangs inches from his vein. **"SHUT UP!"** he shouted with a inhuman watery hiss as his long black hair turned into a furious hissing coup of vipers.

Eva jumped back as one tried to bite her and Chachamaru released her grip on him as she joined her master's side as they both watch something they never seen before. His hair was moving and slithering as the vipers hissed at them or each with wrath with glowing yellow eyes. Nigel's eyes were burning red like hellish rubies, fueled by wickedness. His face became slim like a snake as he bared fangs of his own. Eva watched as blood started to flow from his eyes like teats. **"I will make you suffer!" **He hissed with malice as he grinned insanely.

Eva glared at him, "What….What are you?" she asked with anger and a few traces of fear at this unknown power before her. He made a hiss-like snicker as a forked tongue slid out of his mouth, **"You seemed to know too much of me, yet you don't know my mother's blood? That…will be your last mistake."** He said as he slowly walked to them. Eva scowled at him, "Chamaru! We're leaving!" she ordered as she took flight. "Yes, misteress." Chachamaru responded robotically as jets came out of her back, but before she took flight she shot a rocket out of her wrist.

The rocket exploded sending Nigel before he hit the roof hard against his head hard enough that his head was ringing and the snakes turned to normal hair and his eyes reverted to normal but fading, "Nigel-sensei! Nigel-kun!" He heard two voices call out for him. He could barely see two shapes, one red and the other brown haired before he passed out.

* * *

END

Hope you guys enjoyed this and please leave a review. See you guys next chapter.

From,

Nightmares Around Winter.


	5. Chapter 5

American Savage: Wrathful Heart

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the OCs. All else goes to…the guy who owns Negima. Ken something, the same guy who made Love Hina.

Author's Note: Enjoy the chapter.

"Hi" means talking

'Hi' means thinking

**Hi** means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts

(Hi) means author's note

Chapter 5: Ties in Blood

"Snakes? Are you joking?" Mana said as she narrowed her eyes at Kazumi and Chizuru. The two dragged the unconscious teacher to her room, after discovering the room key with her room number on it. She told them quite the story, she never heard of a form of magic with any of the things they described to her: namely the bleeding eyes and the snakes in place of hair. The two nodded.

"It was so creepy!" Kazumi said. Despite what she was saying, she wore the biggest shit-eating grin.

"It was…disturbing." Chizuru agreed with the red head. "This is so bizarre and out of the ordinary!"

Mana was silent as she looked over at Nigel on the couch, he was still knocked out. She frowned at him, he was asleep for several hours and it was time for school. Kazumi and Chizuru stayed over after they called their roommates saying they were staying with a 'friend.' She was starting to get worried.

'Maybe I should get Takahata?' she thought just as Nigel started to stir. "Well you seemed to be wake." She said, but she frowned at his eyes. They were clouded as he looked around in a confused manner, like he wasn't seeing anything.

"Mana?" He asked as he looked around, "W-Where are you? I can't see." He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Can't see?" Chizuru asked with concern.

"WHO SAID THAT!?" Nigel snapped as he looked around feverishly.

"Relax, It's just Naba-san and Asakura-san." Mana said.

"Kazumi and Chizuru? Why are they here?" He asked.

"We dragged you out of the roof sensei." Kazumi said with her grin. "I got some sweet pics of it too." She said as she walked over to him. She stared at him confusingly when he started to touch and studied her with his hands to he reached her camera, and broke it in half. "HEY! That was the story that would make me an icon!"

"Would you rather that be your neck instead?" He sneered coldly, "Besides, if you made those images public you would be turned into a vegetable by the other mages." He said as he 'looked' up at the ceiling.

The other girls were quiet for a moment, "Is…is that true?" Kazumi asked Mana, who clearly had knowledge about this sort of thing.

Mana nodded, "Yes, in fact the mage who is discovered is then turned into an ermine."

Chizuru tilted her head slightly, "A what?"

"A white weasel-like animal." Mana answered.

"So is the snake-hair thing normal for mages?" Kazumi asked with a tape recorder by her mouth. Mana glared at her making the reporter smile nervously, "Sorry."

Mana stared at her for a few moments, "No, actually. This is the first time I've heard of such a thing." She answered honestly. "Some magical families do have unique magical abilities, but something like this is…really really strange."

Nigel groaned, luckily the girl was ignorant about the tribal side of magic. 'That's the only benefit of being part of a dying breed.' He hissed in his thoughts.

"So you have no idea Mana-san?" Chizuru asked.

The markswoman shook her head, "If you curious enough you can ask him, just don't expect an answer." She said.

Nigel smiled faintly at that, till he heard a voice he never heard. "He's the descendant of Uncegila." It said, he heard the other girls gasp in surprise.

"Z-Zazie-san!?" Kasumi said in shock, more out of surprise at her talking then her sudden appearance.

Nigel sneered, "I should have know." He said getting everyone's attention. "I should have known the moment I've saw you, Cousin." He hissed at the white-haired girl.

The other girls' eyes grew wide at that statement. "C-Cousion!" Mana, shockingly, shouted.

"No way!" Kazumi joined.

"This is quite the surprise." Chizuru said to herself.

Zazie bowed, "It is wonderful to meet you at least, Earth-Cousin."

"I wish I could say the same." Nigel said.

"I am not your enemy." Zazie said quietly.

"Wait wait wait," Kazumi said, "How closely related are you two? I don't see a lot of resemblance."

"She and I share the ancestor. You can say we share the same blood as a cobra and a rattlesnake do." Nigel said.

"It sounds like an interesting story." Chizuru said as she looked up at the clock, "But we have to go to class soon. We can't let anyone expect something's up."

"Agreed." Mana said with a light nod.

"NO WAY! I want to hear more of this!" Kazumi said.

Mana glared at her, "We have plenty of time for that after class."

Kazumi stared at her, "B-But they aren't going to notice anything out of the ordinary with just one student gone!" She complained.

"Ayaka-san might get too curious." Chizuru said, "She's lately been rather…interested in Nigel-sensei lately and she can get irrational about it. So she may think of something wild if she finds out you wanted to hang around Nigel." Chizuru offered.

Kazumi started to laugh uneasily, "I guess that's true." She admitted.

"You know you're going to be late right?" Nigel said irritably as he closed his eyes.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Mana asked concern, which surprised the others.

He nodded, "I just need some sleep and my sight will return as good as new." He said, "On your way back, bring Asuna Kagurazaki and Sakurako Shiina, they need to be here for this."

"Why them?" Chizuru asked, "Do they know?" He nodded.

"I used magic to save Nodoka, they saw." He said simply. "Now beat it, I'm tired." He said rudely as he shooed them.

They frowned, glared, rolled their eyes at him, or showed no emotion as they left. "Is he always this mean?" Kasumi asked Mana.

Mana shrugged, "He's just in a foul mood. After all, he IS blind and had to deal with a vampiric mage who wants his blood."

Chizuru nodded as Zazie just stared as they left.

Hours Later.

The dean was staring at the window to the school that he and many others held dear. Years of protecting this school and experience with all things magical have shown him how cruel and dark reality can be. He's seen things that borderline war crimes and seen and fought against evils no normal man should, in some cases he even worked with them. Though when he seen all this, there was one name that shook him to his core.

The name was Kolowassi Ohanzee, the founder and head of an association relatively new yet already immensely powerful as it is mysterious. All he could really know about them is that they were gathering support from some of the most ancient users of magic from the Celtic druids of Europe to the voodoo priests of Africa and the Caribbean even though most of the Tribal Magic Association, as they are called, was mostly made up of the Native tribes of America.

He sighed as he thought about what he was about to do. His morals screamed to not do this, but his mind and experience told him that it was for the best. Like he told Gandolfini, 'Sometimes you must declare your loyalty to the devil in order to stay out of his way.'

"It's been a long time," A calm yet cold voice said that sent sharp chills up his spine. He turned and stared at the voice with terror in his eyes.

"Kolowassi…." He said with a glare. The man looked no older than his late thirties, he had brown eyes with dark skin with lightly reddish tint to it. His long black hair was in Mohawk-ponytail cross. He wore a blood red Regalia with beaded depictions of black snakes and storm clouds. He's face was covered with black tattoos, like his grandson, but were in a style that made his face look like a skull.

"Oh come now Konoe, if anyone should be angry it's me." Kolowassi said with his frozen voice, "After all, you hired me and then you thrown me to the wolves." He said with a dark sneer.

"YOU MASSACARED THOUSANDS!" the dean snapped.

"All I did was all that I was hired to do." Kolowassi shot back.

"We hired you to investigate and captured a criminal running from the magical world, not commit a war crime! You nearly brought war down upon the west and east!" The dean shouted.

"**ENOUGH!" **Kolowassi hissed as he's eyes turned reptilian and red and his black hair turned into a long hissing snake with red eyes like his own. The dean could feel something choking him, it was as if the very air was being taking from his mouth. **"I'm sure you didn't seek me out, hire my grandson and invited me here just to play this stupid game of Point the Damn Finger! SO SPEAK!"**

"I-I wish to make an alliance with you." He wheezed he took a deep breath of relief as the air returned as Kolowassi's eyes and hair turned normal.

"An Alliance?..." Kolowassi said with an insane grin, "Interesting…but why?" he said as he crossed his arms. "There is no friendship between us."

"There is between our grandchildren, even if they don't recall it." The dean said simply.

"Ah yes, THAT." Kolowassi said as he started to pace back and forth in front of the dean's desk. While eyeing him like he was sizing the dean for a grave. "Just because MY grandson and YOUR granddaughter were friends once upon a time doesn't have any relevance here and now."

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but doesn't your tribe have that saying: Life saved is a Life owned?" the dean said.

Kolowassi stopped and crossed his arms, "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

The dean nodded, "My granddaughter, your new granddaughter-in-law." He said simply.

Kolowassi contemplated this, "As much as I like this deal, my grandson hates it when I meddle in his affairs. Especially when it comes to his love life." He said.

The dean nodded, "My granddaughter is the same, so might I suggest a temporary alliance till we get this sorted out?"

"Deal." Kolowassi said as he pulled out a knife and cut his own hand deeply.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The dean gasped as he saw the cut bleeding profusely, as Kolowassi handed him the knife.

"It's called a Blood Oath, we make this when we agree on important decisions or when to make blood brothers, but that's a different ritual all together. So shut up and slice your hands or else I'll beat you to death with your own leg."

The dean paled as he cut his hand, he groaned at that and it didn't help that Kolowassi grabbed his injured hand with his own and squeezed so the two older men's blood mixed together. It was about a minute before they stop. "Well, farewell." Kolowassi said as he started to leave.

"Wait, aren't you going to see your grandson?" The dean asked. He was surprised when he saw Kolowassi smiling faintly in a genuine manner.

"No, as much as I want to, I can't. This is his crucible to bare on his white-man side." Kolowassi said as he walked out the door. "Farewell, War-Friend." He said.

The dean sighed with relief when the man disappeared.

END

Okay so that's it for now and I hope you enjoyed it. Please vote for Nigel's first Pactio partner, your choices are the following:

Sakurako

Asuna

Kazumi

Or

Chizuru


	6. Chapter 6

American Savage: Wrathful Heart

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the OCs. All else goes to…the guy who owns Negima. Ken something, the same guy who made Love Hina.

Author's Note: Enjoy the chapter.

"Hi" means talking

'Hi' means thinking

**Hi** means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts

(Hi) means author's note

* * *

Chapter 6: Partnership

"I don't see why I have to come along." Asuna complained as she crossed her arms. She was annoyed, it started great. That jerk Nigel was out for today and Takahata was teaching, she was so happy she felt that her heart was doing somersaults. But then Mana came and told her that Nigel wanted to see her, thus ruining her 'Takahata-sensei time.'

"Because Nigel-sensei asked for you and Sakurako to join us." Mana said simply.

"So what's wrong with Nigel-kun?" Sakurako asked her, everyone noted the kun part with interest.

"He had a run in with Evangeline last night." Chizuru answered.

"Eva? From our class?" Asuna gasped.

"Yep," Mana said, "She's a very powerful vampire and dark mage." Mana said, she smiled faintly at the stunned look from Sakurako and Asuna as she got to her dorm, but when she opened it the sound of the shower running greeted them. They looked and saw the door wide opened and Nigel bathing. Many of them blushed furiously, even Mana and Zazie to a certain degree. Nigel wasn't exactly a bastion of muscle-bound freakiness but he was defiantly impressively built. He had various tribal-styled tattoos stretched across his body along with various and horrific scars. Some of them look like stab wounds or deadly cuts while others looked more like bullets penetrated his body.

They didn't see much else before Nigel noticed them and slammed the door on them. "Sorry!" He shouted out as he showed more.

Asuna was the first to recover and started to slam her fist against the door, "What doing you think you're doing you pervert!?"

"Bathing!" He shouted back, "What else?!"

"With the door open?!" Asuna snapped at him.

"Well I didn't know you'll be back!" He snapped as the shower turned off and he came out in a casual black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He had a lightly dark glare at the orange haired girl. "So are you going to spend the entire day yelling at me, or are you going to help me defeat an evil all-powerful vampire bent to kill me, break loose of her prison and possible destroy everything that looks at her funny?" He asked with sarcasm poisoning the air.

Asuna just glared at him and crossed her arms. "Fine!"

* * *

At That Time

Evangeline was in deep thought. She never experienced fear, not in a long time anyway, but she did felt uneasy towards the sight that she just witnessed. He said something about his mother, but she didn't have any idea who she might be. She never saw such magic like that. Which was expected coming from someone who only mastered the European dark arts and Alchemy and started to learn the Asian arts, from the markings she figured he belonged to some tribe in America, but which ones?

The tribes of the American Indians were once large and proud, but the introduction of white settlers led to their serve fall from power. Disease, war and the encroaching growth of modern day America made their numbers less and less. Evangeline was in deep thought, but soon dismissed them in favor of forming a strategy against the son of Nagi. A direct attack was fruitless, more or less, so a more…amusing tactic was in favor.

"Master, would you like some tea?" Chachamaru offered while dressed in a odd maid outfit.

Eva just picked up the cup and sipped from it just as a cruel smile crept onto her face, "Chachamaru, we're going out tonight." She said darkly.

"Yes, Master." The robot girl responded with a light bow.

* * *

Back With Nigel

"And that's what pactio is and how they are created." Nigel said as sat in a chair with his arms crossed and annoyed look on his face. The girls, most of them anyway, were blushing at his explanation.

"I-I won't lie, that sounds pretty damn awesome!" Kazumi said, "But is the kissing necessary? I mean, don't get me wrong but I rather have dinner and movie first before I let you run the bases if you get what I mean." She winked suggestively at him. Nigel just responded with an eye roll but a light pink entered his cheeks.

"Look, I don't like this. If it were any normal circumstances I would just kill her and call it a night. But since she's my student I have to just try to beat her at her own game. And that robot of her's as well." He responded.

"Okay, but why dragged us in to it?" Asuna asked, "Why not Mana or Zazie? They clearly know more about this stuff then any of us."

"To be frank, I did. But I didn't want to thrust it on them. So I figured it will be best if you decide amongst yourselves." He answered. "Besides, Zazie maybe a close relation of mine but I don't know if I can fully trust her just yet."

"That brings me to another question!" Kazumi said, "Who exactly is this Uncegila?"

Nigel and Zazie looked between the two of them before Nigel started to speak, "I can't give you an exact explanation on who she was, but I can tell you her story."

"Go ahead, it's sounds fascinating." Chizuru said.

"Yeah!" Sakurako exclaimed.

Nigel was slightly irked at their excitement, the legend of Uncegila wasn't what most would call a 'happy tale,' but then again most of his tribe's stories and legends weren't. "Very, Uncegila was once a very powerful medicine woman, or witch as you may say, back when the world was just forming. Her power grew so great and dark that it corrupted her and changed her to that of an great and monstrous horned sea snake with a heart of fiery ice. Her power kept growing to the point where her very presence spawned evil and dark intentions amongst the living and spirit world."

"Y-Your kidding!" Asuna shouted. But Nigel ignored her as he went on.

"Uncegila's power was so great that her scales were able to deflect the even sharpest of arrows couldn't penetrate into her flesh and one look into her eyes will place a curse on you."

"W-What kind of curse?" Sakurako asked.

"You and all of those who share your blood and name will be driven to insanity with fear and souls will be burn forever in your body, never going to the spirit world when you die." He said, "Though Uncegila was finally defeated by two brothers and a magic arrow fired by the blind sibling out of the two. They cut out Uncegila's heart out and refused to listen to its demands."

"Wait! Uncegila had a talking heart?" Kazumi questioned.

Nigel nodded, "In our culture, we believe that the heart contains one's soul, that's why we eat the hearts of our enemies and worthy prey."

"YOU'RE A CANNIBAL!?" Asuna jumped as did the others, even Mana and Zazie seemed to get disturbed.

"My people were once cannibals, but we gave up on that tradition many years ago. Now can I finish my story?" He asked with annoyance. The others nodded, "Anyway, Uncegilla made three demands, the first two they didn't listen but obeyed the last one in order to prevent her from coming back to life and gain the power of the heart. The heart made them the best hunters, warriors of the tribe as well as allowing them to mate with many women and had several children."

"Ummm…that last part wasn't needed Sensei." Sakurako said with a heavy blush.

"Sorry, but anyway the two brothers grew bored of their power and stabbed the heart. The heart then consumed them and all of their wives and children in a great fire before she finally was destroyed, but Uncgilla had many, many children. Most of whom were killed by other spirits or mankind over the thousands upon thousands of years till eventually only two remained. One managed to escape into the Spirit World, there it learned how to change itself form from a great snake to a man from the dark spirits there, while one remained in the human world where it learned to shift its form from the Great Spirit, the creator of all life, itself. From what I've heard, the snake in the spirit world eventually married and had children with a dark spirit there while the other had married a human and so had children." He said as he looked over at Zazie. "Zazie must be the descendant of teh Dark Spirit while I'm the descendant of the human."

Zazie nodded, "It is true, but what you don't know is that Uncegila's power died down for every generation in my family, it's almost none existing, but in you it's far more prominent and dominate."

Nigel nodded, "That does make sense I suppose, humans are genetically weak. So a more magical heritage will be more controlling." He said.

"This is the most I've ever seen Zazie talk." Asuna whispered to Sakurako who nodded.

"So that's the tale. So…whose going to be my partner?" Nigel asked as the girls looked between each other.

END

* * *

Sooooo…choose you want for his partner! Also, who should get the first lemon?

Your pactio choices are the following:

Chizuru

Sakurako

Asuna

Zazie

Mana

Kazumi

But your lemon choices are the following:

Chizuru

Mana

Zazie

Kazumi

Hope to see you all on the next chapter and please take a look at my other stories!

From,

Nightmares Around Winter


	7. Chapter 7

Notice:

This is NOT a chapter, but this provides some info into Nigel's skills and abilities so he doesn't seem overpowered in later chapters.

Magic-based skills:

Mastery of the Evil and Good Roads of Tribal Magic (Basically the dark and light versions of magic. The Evil Road focuses more on creating curses or communicating with dark spirits while the Good Road focuses on healing, creating protective charms or communicating with light spirits.)

Talented Alchemist (Alchemy is basically a magical version of chemistry. The main goal of a true alchemist is to find a concoction known as the Philosopher's Stone. A magical compound that is capable of granting immortality to the user along with many other god-like abilities such as turning all forms of metal to gold or seeing into the future. Nigel is nowhere near the level to create such a thing, no one is, but he's a very skilled with creating many different types of poisons, explosive compounds, ETC.)

Soul-Mist (The Soul-Mist is ability inherited through Nigel's family line through Ucegilla. It allows the storage of an infinite number of items, as long as Nigel can recall the exact detail of the object in question. It can also increase his physical attributes such as speed and strength, but prolonged use can render parts of his body useless or crippled.)

Skilled in Western-Styled Magic (Nigel is skilled in Water and Wind based styled magic, but he prefer to not use it unless it's utterly necessary. He's more skilled in it then canon Negi, but he defiantly falls short when compared to Takahata or Evangeline.)

Uncegilla's Stare (Nigel has gained the stare of his ancestor, Uncegilla, but the many years of his ancestors mating with humans made it so his stare is nowhere near as strong as Uncegilla's. But his stare can haunt and terrify most humans and mages. It's still very powerful, but prolong use can render him temporally blind.)

Uncegilla's Embrace (It's name comes from the fact that the soul and power of Uncegilla is very much alive in Nigel's family line. It allows Nigel to take on snake-like attributes of his ancestor. This takes a lot of toll on his body which isn't good do to his condition.)

Dream-Tell (Dream-Tell is the ability to interpret the dreams of others and judge what possibly means for one's future. Nigel's accuracy is a hundred percent proven, but he can't interpret his own dreams.)

Spirits (Nigel can see and talk to spirits due to a tragic event in his youth, but this leaves him open to hostile attack from evil spirits)

Combat-based skills:

Knife-Fighting Mastery (Nigel was trained in the time honored and time proven art of knife fighting that was passed down from generations of Shakrowin warriors down.)

Archery (Nigel's skill with the bow is at the same level as Mana with her guns. Also, Nigel has specially made arrows for any sort of confrontations.)

Wrestling and Boxing (While Nigel isn't exactly a top of the line martial artist, he's skilled with wrestling holds and some boxing prowess.)

Stealth Training (Nigel was trained to move silently and utilize hit-and-ran style form of fighting. Nigel's stealth skills were honed in on years of hunting dangerous predators and some assassination-styled jobs for the tribe.)

Agility and Flexibility (Nigel has developed a form of free-running that uses his natural snake-like flexibility. Though while not an acrobat, Nigel can make some impressive movements, especially when using the Soul-Mist.)

Other:

Intelligence (Nigel is a genius level intellect with photographic memory. This is sometimes a curse for Nigel.)

Instincts (Nigel has honed in an almost animal-like level of instinct that works wonders both in and out of combat situations.)

Brutality and Stretched Morals (Nigel's experiences made him a deadly and harsh killer when need be, but this made him closed off and untrusting towards others.)

So that's all, if you have a question then feels free to ask me via a review or PM.


	8. Chapter 8

American Savage: Wrathful Heart

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the OCs. All else goes to…the guy who owns Negima. Ken something, the same guy who made Love Hina.

Author's Note: Enjoy the chapter.

"Hi" means talking

'Hi' means thinking

**Hi** means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts

(Hi) means author's note

Chapter 7: A Savage Past, Part one.

It was late one night, the moon was a brightly full. The night was ominous as the shadow creeping into the room. The dark vampiric mage, Evangeline McDowell, snuck into the room with the skill and rumored guile of her race. She was there for a purpose, but it wasn't what most would have thought. She was to gather information on her target so she may make him suffer. The room was dark, no life but the young adult asleep on the couch. She smiled her fanged grin with dark intentions as she neared him.

She brushed a strand of black hair aside from his face, she hates him with every fiber of her being but she won't lie that he did had his father's good looks. That hair, dark skin, and narrow eyes were someone else's, some lucky lady's. She thought with a frown, who knows? She might find the skank when she peered into his memories. She placed a finger against his forehead and muttered a few magic words and in a instant she was in his mind.

* * *

The Memory.

_Eva was greeted by the sight of a young Nigel, she guessed about his early teens. He was playing a flute, the song was tragic, depressive but yet wonderful beautiful and lovely. He didn't have his tattoos and was dressed in buckskinned clothing. "Ku'maro." A voice called over to him. Eva and Nigel looked back to see a young man. The man had short, messy dark brown hair with a mild tan. He had a nice, kind pair of blue eyes. It sorted of irked her. "Younger Brother," The young man said, "I'm going out to the city to meet with some friends. Care to come with?"_

_"Sure Its'adan." He said as he jumped to his feet he had a small smile on his face._

_The young man named Its'adan grinned back, "Okay, but you have to dress in some more casual. And call me Marcus when we enter the city. A lot of people have problems pronouncing our native names." Nigel nodded as he ran off. Eva got bored and decided to fast-forward the memory ahead by an hour. She didn't want to miss much, this memory must be either important or traumatic since it was the first one she came into contact with._

_She watched as Nigel, now dressed in jeans and a simple t-shirt, and 'Marcus' was dressed in a red hood with black pants, but there was woman with them. The woman was pretty. She had lightly pale skin with red hair made into a braid. She looked to be older then the young man. Mid twenties most likely, another thing was that she was late in her pregnancy. "So you're two are having a baby?" Nigel asked with excitement._

_Marcus nodded, "Yes actually. Rosa and I are having a little boy." He said with pride as he wrapped an arm around the woman._

_Rosa smiled, "We've decided to name him Isaac, his native name might be Lo'kakon."_

_Marcus smiled, "So that's why I wanted you to come with us Nigel." Nigel gave him a confused look. "You see, Rosa and I have been talking and I've explained to her our people's ways. So she understands that when a boy reaches the age of 15, they undergo the manhood ceremony under the eye of a close guardian outside of the family. So we wanted you to be our son's guardian when this time happens."_

_Eva didn't understood the implications of such a thing, but by the shock look on Nigel's face it must have been something important. "A-Are you sure?" He asked. The two just nodded, "I-I'm honored!" He said with a light smile._

_The two smiled back just as a loud thunder sounded and black clouds gathered. Nigel and Marcus looked up at the dark sky, "Come on, let's go." Marcus said concernedly as they walked into a nearby alley. "We can cut through here and make it to the-." Marcus stopped in mid-sentence as he looked at a crazed man._

_The man was filthy and clothed in dirty rags and skeletal-like appearance. The only remotely threatening to Eva was the gun in his hand. "GI'ME YOU CASH!" He snapped as he wagged the gun around. Marcus just raised his hands up and walked closer to the man._

_"Just calm down," Marcus said, "I don't have anything. So just stay calm."_

_The man looked like he was about to snap, "GIVE ME EVERYTHING!" He shouted._

_"I don't have anything." Marcus said as he slowly put his hands down and slowly neared his pocket._

_The man pulled the trigger and shot Marcus in his chest and shot the woman in her head. Eva could only watch as Nigel dropped to his knees and cowered at the sight of the carnage. Fear was in his eyes and where tears were gathering. The man soon pointed the deadly weapon at him, Nigel looked up at him. The crazed man grinned, his teeth were yellowed and rotten. Nigel looked at the corpses, as the metal of the gun pressed against his forehead._

_In a instant Nigel reached into Marcus's pocket and pulled out a small knife and slashed the man's hand open. The man yelled as Nigel sliced his heel and kneecaps as he went down to the ground. The man screamed as Nigel stabbed the man repeatedly and repeatedly. Eva watched on as he stabbed the man over and over, blood was coating him like a thin layer from waist to face. Nigel was mad with anger and wrath as he kept stabbing him._

_It wasn't long till the man's chest was nothing more than a jagged piece of meat and Nigel was covered in blood. Nigel back away, his looked down at his hands in horror before running away. Eva watched on, till something tighten around her thoart._

* * *

Reality

Evan coughed and gagged as Mana's hands were holding tightly around her slim throat. "Get out of my room." She said coldly. Eva knocked her back and dashed out of the window before Mana managed to get to her. Mana swore to herself as she looked down at Nigel, tears were starting to fill his eyes as he slept.

END

* * *

Okay, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you review. I also wanted to this to tell you what artifacts the girls will make with Nigel. I haven't decided any names but here's what they do and what they look like:

Mana: A musket that shoots out tracking 'bullets' of Evil Road Medicine (basically black magic)

Zazie: A Aztec-styled mask that increases her power.

Asuna: Gets a tribal-styled spear that has the same power as her canon artifact.

Kazumi: Get's a group of black birds that work as her canon artifact.

Sakurako: Get's a lacrosse stick that throws exploding balls of magic

Chizuru: A tribal staff that creates a protective barrier.

So choose one!


End file.
